The Break Up
by Raven-the-black-rose
Summary: this is a little OOC so if you don't like it don't read it.I do not like flames.I mean how would you feel if someone flamed your story?It hurts the heart.Puts hands over heart.It realy hurts.Anyways plz read.And review.It would make my day!


AN the song is in caps lock.raven is singing the song.

the break up

Raven ran to her room in tears.Robin had just brocken up with her.She thought he would be the last person to do that but she was wrong.Apparently he was just the type to do that.  
And he decided to do it at the worst time of all.They had only been dating for like a week and he dumped her for Starfire! I mean yeah she is pretty but she's her best friend.Her best friend caused her this pain.  
She couldn't stand to think about it.So she decided to go to nevermore.Three minutets later."Hey there Ravsy-poo."Happy greeted her hapily."Hello Happy.Do you know were Knowledge is?"Raven asked her very happy emotion.Nope."But you have a new emotion!"Happy practicly yelled."Really where is she?"Raven asked."I don't know I think Hatred(what do you cal her?TELL ME) and Rage took her!"Happy said in her ever so happy voice.  
"How could you let them take her?"Raven asked."I don't know."Happy said all happily.Raven then teleported to Rage's domain."What did you two do with her?"Raven all but yelled.  
"What did we do with who?And who is we?Rage asked.Raven responded by saying"Stop playing dumb Rage I know you two did it"  
"No I don't.Idon't know what your talking about."Rage said."Quit questioning me!"Rage yelled."Not until you tell me what you did with the new emotion"  
Raven demanded."I don't know what your talking about."Rage answered.Then Raven heard someone yelling he name.And it wasn't in Nevermore.  
So she transported herself out."Raven."The voice yelled again."Who is it?"Raven asked in her monetone voice."It's Robin"Robin answered."Oh"Raven responded."Rae don't be like that.It doesn't suit you."Robin said"It's Raven not Rae.And how would you know what suits me?BeastBoy even knows more about me than you"  
Raven objected."Raven how can you say that you've been inside my mind..."Write I've been in your mind I know you but you havn't been in my mind and you don't know anything about me."Raven interupted."Raven can I ask you somthing?"Robin asked.Raven nodded her head questioningly."Is it your job to agrivate and annoy people?"Robin asked harshly."No."Raven said.But I wish it was.She said under her breath."What did you say?"Robin asked."I said no."Raven said all matter of factly.And then smiled sinisterly.But what she was feeling was almost exactly opposite.She was feeling sad hurt betrayed angry confused and to much more.so she took out her song book."Only ten more pages left to fill with songs wow.I've come far from when I first got this book.Two hundred pages.Now only ten."She started to write the song.When she finished she decided to sing it.(I woudn't read th whole song if I were you.Yeah I wrote the whole song.)

SOMETHING JUST ISN'T RIGHT I CAN FEEL IT INSIDE THE TRUTH ISN'T FAR BEHIND ME YOU CAN'T DENY

WHEN I TURN THE LIGHTS OUT WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES REALITY OVERCOMES ME I'M LIVING A LIE

WHEN I'M ALONE I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER AND WHEN I'M AROUND YOU I DON'T FEEL

TOGETHER IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT AT ALL TOGETHER TOGETHER WE'VE BUILT A WALL TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS WE'LL FALL

HANDS WE'LL FALL THIS HAS GONE ON SO LONG I REALIZE THAT I NEED SOMETHING GOOD TO RELY ON SOMETHING FOR ME

WHEN I'M ALONE I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER AND WHEN I'M AROUND YOU I DON'T FEEL

TOGETHER IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT AT ALL TOGETHER WE'VE BUILT A WALL TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS WE'LL FALL HANDS WE'LL FALL

MY HEART IS BROCKEN I'M LYING HERE MY THOUGHTS ARE CHOCKING ON YOU MY DEAR ON YOU MY DEAR ON YOU MY DEAR

WHEN I'M ALONE I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER AND WHEN I'M AROUND YOU I DON'T FEEL

TOGETHER IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT AT ALL TOGETHER TOGETHER WE'VE BUILT A WALL TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS WE'LL FALL

TOGETHER IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT AT ALL TOGETHER TOGETHER WE'VE BUILT A WALL TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS WE'LL FALL

WHEN I'M AROUND YOU WHEN I'M AROUND YOU I DON'T FEEL TOGETHER I DO'NT FEEL TOGETHER WHEN I'M AROUND YOU WHEN I'M AROUND YOU I DON'T FEEL TOGETHER NO I DON'T FEEL TOGETHER 


End file.
